


Кошмары

by novemberdragon



Series: Засыпай [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberdragon/pseuds/novemberdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саймону снятся кошмары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошмары

**Author's Note:**

> это - почти невидимый Сафаэль. но я их шиплю. бог мой, как я их шиплю

В кошмарах Саймона нет крови. Там нет монстров, нет криков и нет боли.

Его кошмары начинаются с треска костра. Он внезапно оказывается в коридоре дорогого отеля, стены которого обиты мягким бархатом, а двери сделаны из тяжелого дуба. Он идет вперед, мимо сотен дверей, и за ним следует душный запах мокрой земли и далекое эхо стучащих по мрамору шпилек. Он пытается убежать от этого запаха и от звуков, но каждая дверь ведет в новый коридор и им нет конца.

Когда Саймону снятся кошмары, он не кричит и не падает с кровати, как бывало в детстве. Совсем наоборот: его тело коченеет, и он не может заставить себя проснуться.

Рафаэль садится на дорогое шелковое покрывало, берет ладонь Саймона между своих ладоней, словно в молитве, и зовет его по имени. Он может просидеть так до самого заката, и уйти лишь тогда, когда Саймон сделает первый слабый и, по сути, ненужный вдох.

В кошмарах Саймона нет крови, монстров и боли. В них есть лабиринт удушающих коридоров, и тихий голос, подсказывающий ему где найти выход к солнцу и свежему ветру.


End file.
